In a variety of subterranean environments, desirable production fluids exist. The fluids can be accessed and produced by drilling boreholes, i.e. wellbores, into the subterranean formation holding such fluids. For example, in the production of oil, one or more wellbores are drilled into or through an oil holding formation. The oil flows into the wellbore from which it is produced to a desired collection location. Wellbores can be used for a variety of related procedures, such as injection procedures. Sometimes wellbores are drilled generally vertically, but other applications utilize lateral or deviated wellbores.
Wellbores generally are drilled with a drill bit having a cutter rotated against the formation material to cut the borehole. Deviated sections of wellbore can be formed by “pushing the bit” in which the bit is pushed against a borehole wall as it is rotated to change the direction of drilling. In other applications, the deviated wellbore can be formed by “pointing the bit” in a desired direction and employing weight on the bit too move it in the desired direction. Another alternative is to use an asymmetric bit and pulse weight applied to the bit so that it tends to drill in a desired direction. However, each of these techniques presents problems in various applications. For example, problems can arise when the borehole size is over-gauge or the borehole rock is too soft. Other problems can occur when trying to drill at a relatively high angle through hard layers. In this latter environment, the drill bit often tends to follow softer rock and does not adequately penetrate the harder layers of rock.
In the international patent application WO 2005/054620, filed before, but published after the original filing date of this invention, there are described various electro-pulse drill bits including examples where the removal of cuttings are supported by mechanical cutters or scrapers and examples of non-rotary examples where the electro-pulses are given a desired direction.